The End of this Life
by Loki Fan 101
Summary: It's the last of the stories of Loki and Charlotte trilogy. Blake has more power then the Avengers thought so they all must do some think to save Earth and the other worlds, but what will happen in the end? Only time will tell but time is short and there is not much they can do now, Will it be all over for them or will have the power to stop evil?
1. Blake

This is the last story in they Loki and Charlotte trilogy.

Sorry it has been awhile but I didn't know what to write and plus things have been going on.

Hopefully you like the ending of the story hoping you like it, it has been fun writing the trilogy.

Please review this would help me in my writing.

I don't own Marvel.

Sorry for the bad spelling, Hope you like it :D

* * *

It had been over two weeks since Blake and his army of strange things came to earth, blood had been shed all over New York City. The team had been fighting all this time along side the two armies, Charlotte didn't know what to do along with Thor and Loki it seemed like they couldn't do any think to stop Blake.

"I can't do this no more" cried Clint as he to the fell, Darcy ran over to help him to a chair to help him.

"No-one said this will be easy" Tony said as he was building another suit.

"We can't stop him, he is too powerful for us to handal" Bruce said helping out Tony.

*Meanwhile outside*

Ant, Blue, Thor, Charlotte and Loki were still fighting off the strange things but they were losing more and more men from the two armies. Thor and Charlotte had been in contacted with Odin about this and how it was the work of dark magic, Loki didn't know what type of dark magic it was as it was some think he never seen before. Ant wasn't feeling will her robot eye was over heating an needed work on it so she headed back to the tower to work on it, Blue was her Angel self.

She was dressed in a white catsuit with a gold belt with white and gold feather wings came from her back, her hair had turned white and her eyes had turned yellowy gold. She was flying around looking for Blake but soon was shot down by him she twirled down to Earth hitting it too two of the builds, she looked up to see him grinning down at her before she was kicked in the head knocking her unconscious.

"What is happening here?" Charlotte called out as she saw the sky getting darker and darker, all of a sudden a huge shadow figure came over the three of them they stopped fighting to look up at the sky. The three of them looked confused at each other before looking up at the sky once again, the figure was Blake his eyes were two large red balls of flames.

"Oh this does not seem to going are way" said Thor getting his hammer ready.

"No it's not Thor" Charlotte said feeling pissed off.

"I'm sorry my dear but it seems we are no-match for Blake" Loki said looking fed up before walking over to Charlotte who's head was hanging low, Loki wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

Thor looked on looking over the couple to the tower thinking of what must be going on back there, he looked over to Loki and Charlotte. He never seen Loki so sad will that was a lie when Loki was trying to take over Earth and failed he looked sad but it felt weird to see him like this, Thor never seen Loki so in love with some one before. He looked up to see Blake's figure laughing at them, Thor was become more and more angry looking from Blake to the couple Thor did some think to save them all.

"You two must say here" he said turning his hammer, Loki and Charlotte looked at him looking worried before he left. "Goodbye" he cried as he went flying in the air, Loki and Charlotte called after him but it was no good he was already flying towards Blake.

"What is he doing?" asked Charlotte looking at a worried Loki who know what he was up too, lowing his head Charlotte know what was going to happen she wrapped his arms around him. "We should go to the others" she said before heading back to the tower killing some more of the strange things, it didn't take them to long before getting back to the tower.

Jane was the first to see of course that Thor was not with them but Clint was the one who didn't see Blue with them.

"Hey were is Thor and Blue?" asked Nat, Loki and Charlotte looked confused.

"Blue?" they said together then it click they haven't seen her in a while.

"Oh fuck" Charlotte said before heading back outside to find her, Loki stayed in the tower he just watch her disappear into thin air before turning to Jane.

"So where is he Loki?" she asked he could hear the fear in her voice.

He lowered his head and raised slowly so only she could see his eyes, "He went after Blake by himself" Loki said lowing his head. Jane slumped to the floor she knew what he was up too and it wasn't going to end well.


	2. A Dark World

Charlotte had gone out to find Blue see looked everywhere for her but she couldn't find her, Charlotte thought to herself about what her father said to her that she has powers but Charlotte thought to use them because she didn't know what powers she had so it was about time to find out. She was standing in alleyway sweat dipping off her face onto her dirty and blood covered armor, she closed her eyes not to see dark but a light place she looked around and then see saw him.

"Thor!" she cried out before running over to him, Thor didn't move from where he was standing his hammer was on the floor my his feet.

"Queen Charlotte" he said still not moving, Charlotte stopped were she was.

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

Thor turned around to face Charlotte, his right side of his face was covered in blood and is armor was ripped and covered in blood. Charlotte just stood there looking at him thinking to herself why was she seeing him.

"I do not know my dear Queen" he said looking sad, he looked from her to the floor.

"Thor I need to know if you are ok" she said with a comforting smile before walking over to him and placing her hand on his right side of his face, Thor looked up she saw sadness in his eyes.

"I fear not Queen Charlotte, I fear for the worse" Thor looked at her thinking about what Jane must be thinking about knowing what he has done.

"What do you mean Thor?" she asked once again feeling confused at what was going on.

"Look around you Queen Charlotte" Thor said, Charlotte looked around to see may different people having a good time. The white place had changed into what looked like a tavern, Charlotte turned around in a circle looking around and then see saw someone she hadn't seen for a very long time.

"Father!" she cried running over to him, Thor picked up his hammer and walked over to a chair and sat down to watch over Charlotte and her Father.

*Back in the Tower*

Tony was running around trying to find things for his new suit while everyone just looked confused sitting around not knowing what to do now, since both armies had gone back and Thor with Charlotte and Blue hadn't come back.

"This is..." Clint started but didn't know what to say, he was sitting with Nat who was looking sad.

"What are we going to do then?" said Steve who hadn't talking in a long time, Tony looked over to him but said nothing before running off somewhere.

"What if they don't come back soon?" asked Darcy, looking at Loki and Jane who where standing in the corner talking about some think that no-one really wanted to know about.

"We should go after them" Sif said looking at her friends then turning to see Fury shaking his hand.

"We can't do any think and Charlotte has gone out to get them" Fury looked from Sif to Bruce looking a bit on the green side.

"I'm going outside for a bit" he said walking off but everyone knew that Hulk was going to kill some of the strange things.

Everyone was a bit off about just sitting around to see what Blake would do to the world after not saving it but did Charlotte or Thor have a plan to stop him, if soon when will it happen. Ant was fixing her eye thing while Erik was looking at some old books about Elves from Álfheimr, Loki looked from Jane to Erik to see what he was up to then back to her. Phil and Steve were talking together about Peggy they were smiling on the outside but inside they were not, everyone was down it seemed nothing could bring them to be themselves once again.

James was about to say some think when Blue walked in she had gone from her Angel self to her Devil self, she had a cut on her head what was bleeding very badly and soon fell to the floor. Clint jumped up from where he was sitting and ran over to her picking her up and placing her on the sofa with her head in his lap, he looked down at her slowly her eyes opened and looked at him. Blue gave a small smile so did Clint she then changed to her normal self, she was looking sad what made Clint stop smiling.

"Blue" Natasha started, "Where is Charlotte and Thor?" she asked looking down at her, Blue just looked at Clint knowing some think they both know what was going to happen to her.

"I don't no, but it looks like Blake is fighting someone" she said quietly so only Clint could he so he repeated it for them, his voice was crocked like if he was going to cry but no-one knew that well Natasha, Blue and Phil knew that.

"So if Charlotte didn't get you where is she then?" asked Jane who was still standing with Loki.


	3. Thor and Charlotte part 2

Loki was trying not to be worried because of Thor going off to fight Blake and Charlotte going off to find Blue but Blue came back by herself, everyone looked around the room before Darcy helped Clint move Blue to a made up bed for her to checked over. Clint sat with Blue as Darcy checked her over, Natasha and Phil looked from the main group to the door where they hoped to see Bruce come in but they knew that wouldn't happen so soon.

Tony was busy making his new suit with the help of James and Ant, it seemed that nothing was going their way. Blake was getting more powerful and nothing that they had done made an impacted on him, as Steve was worried about Tony and about that he has not stopped working.

"We need to find Charlotte and Thor" said Steve walking over to pick up his shield, Phil looked at Natasha than to Steve.

We will come with you" Natasha said making sure she had bullets in her gun and some to spare, so did Phil. Steve looked to them with a half-smile then placing his shield on his arm the three of them left the room and to outside.

*Meanwhile*

"What do you mean father?" asked Charlotte to the old King, as he took a sip of his drink Charlotte rolled her eyes at her father who then placed his drink back down.

"That is how you can stop Blake" he said with a smile, his dark blue eyes seemed softer then ever before. He reached out his hands to hers taking them with his smile and Charlotte looking worried at what was going.

"Do you really think this is the way to get Blake to stop?" she asked looking from him to Thor who was being very loud, then back to her father.

"You must kill him my dear if not he will rise again" old King Gudrød said not breaking his smile but Charlotte even more worried about what her father said.

"But father why must I do this?" she asked, old King Gudrød dropped his smile looking at her with a soft smile now.

"I must tell you some think that you must wait until you are back with your dear friends" he smiled before telling her why she must kill Blake.

*Meanwhile back in New York*

Steve, Phil and Natasha was running though New York looking for Thor and Charlotte, and along the way they killed more of the strange things. Steve ran through an alleyway and at the end was a crowd of the strange things around someone. Steve killed them all by throwing his shield, as he caught his shield he saw Thor lying on the floor he ran over to him.

"Phil, Natasha!" he yelled looking behind him to see them but they didn't show up, he turned back to Thor looking down at him. Kneeling down trying to wake him up.

"Steve!" yelled Natasha as she ran over to Steve and Thor who was knocked-out cold he had a big gash on his face, he head was started to roll but nothing much happened. "Blake must have done this" Natasha said kneeling down near Thor's head trying to wake him up, she didn't know what to do to wake him nor did Steve and Phil was not around as well.

*Back in the white world*

Thor was looking around after being very happy to looking very worried, he looked over to see Charlotte and her father talking. He placed down his drink and picked up his hammer and walked over to them both.

"And that my dear is why you must kill Blake" old King Gudrød said to Charlotte who looked shocked, Thor placed his other hand on her shoulder making Charlotte look up at Thor who was standing over her smiling down at her.

"Do you have a plan to kill Blake then?" asked Thor, Charlotte gave him a soft smile.

"Indeed" she said looking from Thor to her father who was smiling once more taking his hands from hers and back to his drink.

"Queen Charlotte we must go now" Thor said, Charlotte got up from her chair and looked at her father giving him a smile and a kiss in his head before her and Thor walked off deeper into the white world.

* * *

Sorry for the last update, writers block keeps me from writing how great is that! Please review it would help thank you!


	4. A Trade

Just then Thor's eyes opened wide and saw Natasha looking down at him then he jumped straight up looking around as if he lost some think.

"Are you ok?" asked Natasha placing her hand on his arm, Thor turned around to face her. Steve got up from where he was kneeling down to look at Thor just then a evil laugh came from nowhere making the three of them look up to the sky to see Blake's twisted face with his blood red eyes looking down at them.

"Do you think you can win against me?" she chuckled down at them, the three of them looked at each other then back to the sky, "No you will never stop me not anyone!" he yelled before chuckling again.

"You will never win!" yelled Steve pointing up at the evil twisted face, Blake looked down at the three of them and laughed even more. Steve was getting madder and was about to take off his shield and Thor was about to call for his hammer.

"Are you forgetting some one?" asked Blake asked making the three of them look at each other confused wondering what he meant.

"Phil" Steve and Natasha said together.

"Queen Charlotte" Thor said looking at them both then all of them looked back to Blake, who grinned down at them and with a wave of his hand Phil appeared in mid-air in front of them. No-one said any think they just looked up at him in terror as Phil was not awake as he was in the air.

"If you want your precious Phillip Coulson back give me Queen Charlotte" Blake laughed down at them just then at the same time Steve and Thor threw their objects at Blake, they hit him and making him stop laughing. "You wished you never did that!" he yelled in anger than flames rose from the ground around them.

"They might not wished that but I do!" Yelled Charlotte walking towards her friends who looked shocked to see her, Charlotte was covered in blood and sweat walking towards them.

"Queen Charlotte your life for Phillip Coulson, do you wish to trade your life for his?" asked Blake staring down at her.

"No you can't" Steve said to her, Charlotte just raised her sword to Blake smiling at him.

"Queen Charlotte think about this" Thor said looking at her worried, "Think about your people and Loki!" he yelled at her. Looking from Blake to Thor as she still smiled at them with her sword still pointing at Blake.

"Prince Thor I know what is right for my people and I know what I'm doing" Charlotte looked from Thor to Blake, "Let use trade Blake!" she yelled up at him.

"Yes Queen Charlotte" Blake grinned down at her and with a wave of his hand Phil and Charlotte trade places, the three of them yelled up to her but nothing. Phil looked up to see seeing the three of them yelling to Charlotte.

"Why did she do that?" he asked, Steve turned around to see Phil on the floor he want over to him and helped him up.

"I don't know why Phil" Steve said looking at the older man, the two of them smiled at each other before turning to see Blake grin and take Charlotte with him.

"No!" they all cried but they were both gone, the four of them looked at each other, confused of what is going on or what to do next.

"We must get back now" Natasha said walking off before killing more of the strange things, Thor looked very pale blood was pouring down his face.

"I must find my shield" said Steve to the other two, Thor placed out his hand and his hammer came flying back to him. "Lucky you" Steve smiled at Thor who tried to smile at him. Phil walked over to Thor helping him to walk back to the tower, Phil looked to Steve to say you go and find it and I'll take him back.

"Your right, take him back and tell the others" Steve said before running off to find is shield, Phil helped the Demi-God back to the tower as Steve looked on for his shield killing more strange things.

"Where are the other three?" asked Darcy as Phil and Thor came through the door.

"Thor" Jane said running over to Thor and Phil she helped him to a chair in the corner, Loki was looking at the door to see if Charlotte was behind them but wasn't he looked towards Thor and Jane.

"Where are they?" asked James bring over to Jane the first aid-box to her, Jane looked at James with a smile before dressing Thor's wounds. Phil looked at James before looking at Loki who now was looking at them.

"Natasha is off fighting and Steve has gone to find his shield" Phil walked over to Fury.

"So where is Charlotte?" asked Loki sounding worried, Phil looked to the ground then to Loki.

"Blake has her"


	5. Loki Find's Out Part 1

Loki looked in horror at Phil, everyone looked at Loki then to Phil. Jane didn't bother as she was fussing over Thor and making sure that he was ok.

"What?" asked Clint looking from the older man down to Blue, stroking her hair.

"She did a trade me for her" Phil looked at Loki who was walking from where he was to the doorway, "Loki" Phil called after the Demi-God but Loki had left the room.

"You motherfucker" Nick said walking away from Phil, Tony looked at Nick who move towards Clint.

"Did you just call Phil that?" said Ant who was still helping Tony.

"No, I was saying to Blake" Fury said placing his hand on Clint's shoulder making the younger man look up at him.

"Where do you think Loki went?" asked Erik who had been quite for most of the day, James looked at the older man as the others went on about what they were going.

"I think he wants to find out why" he said looking at Erik with a soft smile the older man gave him one back before going back to work.

*Meanwhile outside*

Steve had got his shield from after throwing it at Blake and now him and Natasha were helping some of the last people of the two armies, it seemed that after a whole hour of fighting the strange things there seemed to be less and less of them. Just then Loki appeared in front of them both Steve looked worried but Natasha looked like her normal self, but deep down see was worried about what Blake was going to do with Loki.

"It seems Blake has Charlotte then?" Loki asked, Steve and Natasha just looked at each other before looking at Loki.

"I'm sorry Loki but Thor tried to stop her but she didn't listen to him" Steve said walking closer to Loki who just turned away from them, Steve stopped looked back to Natasha then to Loki.

"She must have a plan to do some think like that" Natasha said looking around at the last soldiers, "You must get back to Asgard soon" she said they just laughed at her this made her feel angry at them.

"Natasha I don't think they want to until Blake is stop" Steve said giving her a smile, she looked at him deadpanned.

"Her plan?" Loki said.

"Yes" said Steve.

"What was her plan?"

"She didn't tell us what it was"

"Did Thor tell you any think?"

"No but he seemed shocked when he woke up it seemed that he lost some think"

Loki turned towards Steve and looking worried about what Steve just said and then he looked from him to the sky to see darkens all around them.

"I'm off" Natasha said walking back towards the tower and so did Steve follow after her, the soldiers just looked at Loki. He just looked around him them to one of them.

"You must go, you are not needed here no-more" he said before walking off back to the tower to find out what Thor was worried about. The soldiers looked at each other before they disappeared into thin air and back to Asgard.

*Back at the tower*

Since it had been a whole hour since Charlotte traded herself for Phil everyone didn't know what to do, Clint was looking after Blue and Jane was looking after Thor. Bruce and James got JARVIS to work at last, Tony and Ant had built a suit for Tony, Fury and Phil gone back to S.H.E.I.L.D as Hill needed them there. As Steve and Natasha walked through the door, Tony wrapped his arms around his solider they kissed before breaking of smiling.

"That was not what I through was going to happen" Steve said looking down at Tony smiling.

"Good I hope it wasn't" Tony smiled at him before pulling Captain towards the desk where he was working from.

Just then Loki walked in, everyone was looking at him and he just walked over to Thor and sat down next to him. Thor smiled at Loki, Jane was still looking after Thor as Loki wanted to talk.

"Thor I think you should tell me what happened to you" Loki said to him who was worried for what Charlotte was up too.

"Well you see brother" Thor started off.


	6. The Questions

The told them what happened how he almost died by the hands of Blake but didn't, at this point Jane started to cry and everyone was sitting there not knowing what to do. He told them of the white place where he met Charlotte and her father, Tony was confused as Clint was but he wasn't really listening to Thor but looking after Blue. Loki just sat there listening to Thor like way back when they were children, he was holding on to every word to find an answer what never came.

"Queen Charlotte told me she had a plan but never did tell me" Thor said looking at his sad brother, Loki moved from where he was sitting to the other side of the room.

"Why would she not tell you?" asked Darcy, who was making sure Jane was ok.

"It must be very important what her father said too her then" Steve said to her.

"So what do you think it was?" asked James looking over at Loki then back to Thor.

"Do you think it was a plan to stop him?" asked Erik.

"Must be but if it was she would have told us" Pepper said coming in to the room after being at S.H.I.E.L.D most of the time Blake was here, James went over to her giving her a hug.

"Oh I miss you so much" he said giving he a kiss, as they broke the kiss they smiled at each other.

"What are you going to do?" she asked walking over to Jane and Darcy, giving them a hug.

"Not sure" said Tony looking at Pepper and the girls.

"There must be away of finding out what she is up to" said Steve going to sit next to Thor, Loki raised his head and turned back towards the group.

"We could go and see her sister" said Loki remembering about Rowan, Clint looked at Blue then to Loki.

"So you think her sister will know what's going on?" Clint asked looking at the very worried Loki.

"No" Thor said sitting up looking at Clint.

"No, why?" asked Jane, Thor looked at her.

"Princess Rowan wouldn't know the plan about Blake" he said looking at her with a small smile.

"But maybe someone knew's some think about Blake" Blue spoke up, Clint looked down at her with a grin.

"That sound like a good thing but who?" said Darcy said looking at Thor and then to Loki.

"Maybe Yule might know some think" said Sif sitting in the corner with the warriors, everyone looked at her. It seems they all forget that they were still here and didn't go back with the two armies.

"Who is Yule?" asked Natasha looking at Sif then to Loki who looked surprised at what Sif just said.

"Maybe she does know some think" Loki said before walking out of the room, everyone looked as Loki left. Blue looked up at Clint then he looked down at her, he knew what she was think nodding his head at her, he moved her head off his lap before grabbing his bow and arrow then ran after Loki.

"So Clint is going with Loki and what are we going to do?" asked Tony looking at Thor, who was sitting with Jane.

"We will go with them" Sif said followed by the tree warriors and then left then room.

"So who as is going with them?" he said now looking at Steve who just smiled at him, with a grin Tony grabbed some think from his desk and ran after them.

"Why would he ask then run off?" asked Erik.

"It's Tony for you" Natasha said smiling at him.

Everyone want back to what they were doing before Loki left with the others, Steve along with Ant and Natasha had left to find where Bruce was. Pepper was now looking after Blue for Clint and Jane was looking after Thor making sure he was ok but he would keep wanting to go with them but Jane would keep saying no. It didn't take them long before they found they found him, James had gone to get some think for him to wear before telling him what had happened.

"So they gone to find out from Yule about Blake?" asked Bruce looking around.

"Yep but we still don't know what's going on" said Darcy handing him a drink.

"The thing is what was so important for Charlotte to trade her life for Phil's?" he asked to them all but they didn't know what to say.


	7. An answer to Shock You

Loki and his little team had gone to Álfheimr through Asgard, everyone was nervous to find out what Yule had to say to them about Blake, Clint and Tony looked amazed at the the kingdom as they walked through it towards the castle Sif and the Warriors of three had gone to where Charlotte's army would be to see if they knew any think before going around the kingdom then returning to the castle.

"Princess Rowan" Loki said bowing in front of her, Clint and Tony didn't as they were looking around will at Rowan more and any think.

"Prince Loki what brings you here with your friends?" she asked him looking worried.

"We come here it ask Yule some think" Clint spoke up, making Rowan and Loki look at him. Clint looked at Tony how just looked at him with a 'Why did you just say that for?'.

"Sorry Princess but we would like to talk to Yule" Loki said turning back to face a confused Rowan.

"Why do wish to talk to Yule for?" she asked.

"It's to do with Blake" Tony said they looked at him as what he did with Clint.

"What do you wish know about him?" Asked Rowan.

Loki looked at Clint and Tony who looked worried, Loki turned back to Rowan who was looking confused at the three of them.

"We believe that your father had told some think important to your sister" Loki said feeling sad thinking about Charlotte.

"Our father is dead" Rowan said feeling sad about the through of her father.

"But Thor and her saw him" said Tony looking at Rowan.

"How can that be?" she asked looking at her maid.

"I am not sure Princess" her maid said looking at the younger girl.

"But they had to see him, if Charlotte did what she did" Clint said.

"He is right" Loki said not look away from Rowan, Clint looked over to Tony who was as confused as he was.

"What did my sister do?" asked Rowan to Loki.

"She traded her life for one of are friends" Tony said.

"He must be very important for her to do that" Rowan said looking at Clint who now was looking at the back of the room.

"I stabbed him" Loki said coldly making everyone look at him, he looked down at the floor thinking of what happened to him after stabbing Phil.

"Well then" Rowan said getting of the throne and walked down to Loki, she placed her hand on his shoulder. Loki looked up at Rowan and looked into her light blue eyes before smiling and hugging he, Rowan wrapped her arms around him.

Rowan and Loki parted Tony and Clint looked at each other before turning around to hear then see Sif and the warriors coming towards then all, Rowan and Loki turned to face them. Sif and the warriors bowed in front of Rowan before looking at Loki with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" asked Clint to them, looking at each other before answering him.

"We looked for why Queen Charlotte went after Blake but in the end we did not find any think" Sif said to him.

"You should go and see Yule now" Rowan said as she took Loki's arm and walked towards the doors not to far from them, everyone followed them to see Yule.

*An hour later*

"What do you mean!" yelled Tony at the old woman who looked scared by him. Clint was laying on the floor with his hands over his face, Sif and the warriors had gone back to Asgard leaving the three of them with Rowan.

"I am sorry" Yule said looking scared at the young men, Loki looked at Tony who was standing by the window looking out over the kingdom.

"So you are telling use that Blake is..." Clint was saying before removing his hands from his face before placing them back on his face.

"It was not meant to be some think what was to be told" Yule looked at Loki who had looking at her very worried about what they had been told, Tony walked over to sit down with Clint.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Tony to Clint who was still lying on the floor, Tony looked over to Loki who was looking at Yule.

"I am so sorry" she said getting up from where she was sitting to go back to her work, the three men just sat round thinking of what to do.

"Loki?" asked Clint worried a bit about him as what they found out.

"Come on let's go back home" Tony said getting up then helped Clint up and walked over to Loki, who was looked spaced out.

"You are right" Loki said making Tony and Clint look at each other, it had been a very long time since he spoke to them.

"Back to the others to tell them" Clint said walking off with Tony and Loki not far behind him.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Tony looking at Loki and Clint laughed at him.

"Yes it is" said Loki watching Clint walk ahead of him.

* * *

Sorry about late update writers block and the fact I've been working hard at collage and that I've been watching TV shows on Netflix!


End file.
